As Deep as the Sea
by ThatCoolKidSpardel
Summary: Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta...the only ones that understand the other. Fluffy/smutty oneshot of what I think they're first time would've been like!


**A/N: I'll admit it, I thought Finnick was a self-centered devious jerk at first. But hey, who didn't? But in the second half of Catching Fire and especially in Mockingjay (I literally cried when I realized he'd been forced into prostitution) I realized that he's a lot deeper. I was heartbroken when he died, and I can't imagine what it must've done to Annie. But this is set pre Hunger Games, Annie/Finnick, what I think they're first time should've been like, before Snow started selling Finnick. Pure fluff and smut**

Finnick's POV:

I stood there, unmoving, gazing at the sea. How glad I was to be back in District Four, my home. The victory tour had just ended and the faces of the grieving families whose children died while I live torment me in the night.

Now I truly know what Annie has gone through.

Annie…

The night I got home from the tour people were welcoming me back, giving me false smiles and hugs that were meant to be affectionate, but didn't convey any emotion to me. So many people liked me just because of my looks, just because of my fame. It made me feel plastic and unreal, like the soul inside my skin wasn't really there. Or at least nobody noticed it was there.

Except for her.

She's far too modest; she doesn't believe that she's beautiful. Her hair glows like red candy apples, her skin shines like its been kissed by the moon, and her eyes….I get lost in them.

Me, Finnick Odair, speechless and powerless to her soft and knowing gaze.

I am absolutely in love with her.

Who knew that I, the supposed cause of so much "heart-break" across Panem with my winning smiles and suggestive poses, who would have guessed that _I _would be powerless against the subtle manner of Annie Cresta.

When I got back from the tour, she was waiting for me at my house. She knew from experience the way the tour must have hurt me. She held me close, playing with my hair as I wallowed in all of the emotion that the Games and the tour had forced upon me.

It was disgusting what the Capitol did to us. Annie is so strong, but it's so hard for her sometimes. The way she struggles against the memories of her games.

She was already so fragile; she couldn't even bear the thought of killing someone. She was broken at the reaping. And yet she had to go and face the Games all the same…and she won.

I had never taken much interest to Annie, nor had she taken much to me.

In fact, she was one of the only girls that didn't fall over me everywhere I went.

This perturbed me, so I tried to get to know her, but she would shrug my advances away. It was infuriating.

We eventually became close friends though…neither of us really craving for anything more. Until the day of the reaping.

She came to visit me in the Justice Building, where I was being held after my name was drawn. She gave me a rope bracelet to wear into the arena, something so simple, yet it meant too much to me.

And she gave me something else. A kiss.

"You have to come back to me Finnick Odair." She whispered, her fragile arms shaking as she threw them around my neck. "Please…you're the only one that makes it bearable."

So I kept her in my mind during the games, and when I got home, the first thing I did was go to her house, pick her up and return her kiss. I understood what she meant about the memories of the Games being almost unbearable. But we helped each other through it, and we still do. We're the only ones that understand each other.

We're in love.

I stood there, watching the waves crash onto the beach when I heard her voice.

"Finnick." She murmured. Her voice was so soft, so timid, yet it rang out clear as a bell in my ears.

I turned and went to her, enveloping her in my arms. Her shaking body relaxed.

"I'm here Annie." I whispered, kissing her hair softly. She sighed.

"How are you?" She asked, and I knew the deeper meaning in her question.

"I'm managing okay, the tour wasn't as bad as the games itself." I said.

She smiled up at me and ran her thumb over my jaw, her soft skin feeling like silk against me.

"Of course you're managing, you're strong Finnick. That's what attracted all of the sponsors in the Capitol to you."

"And what attracts you to me?" I whispered.

She looked down at my chest and tentatively placed her palm over my heart. I shivered.

"This. Your heart, your soul." She whispered, and she kissed my chest, making my muscles tighten.

"No one else can see that." I whispered back. "That's why… that's why I love you, Annie. You and no one else."

She looked up at me, her dark eyes swimming with emotion.

"I love you too Finnick Odair."

Our lips met, softly caressing each other. I ran my tongue against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, causing the tips of our tongues to touch.

I moaned quietly at the spark ignited in our mouths as I began to suck on her tongue, earning high little moans from her.

"Let's go to our hideout." She said when we pulled away for air.

Our hideout is a little lush area of grass, hidden by the tall trees that border the beach. Through the canopy of the trees you can just make out the moonlight.

You can hear and see the waves crashing on the beach as well. It's beautiful really, and the grass is soft enough to sleep in.

"Finnick…" She whispered. We were on our knees facing each other, and her hands rested on my chest.

"Yes love?" I whispered back.

"Will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

She took a deep breath. "Will you make love with me?"

The request caught me somewhat off-guard and my eyes darkened with lust as the idea took over my mind. But I couldn't let myself get carried off that easily, Annie was so fragile…I had to make sure she really meant it.

"You're sure Annie? We…we don't have to." I couldn't pressure her into it liked I'd seen so many men do to their women before, I wouldn't be that vulgar.

"Yes Finnick. Do…do you?" She asked timidly.

Well of course I did. Annie was beautiful and my human desires we're taking over my body. Of course I wanted her, I wanted her so badly.

So as an answer I pressed my lips to hers, our tongues intertwining as I lowered our bodies onto the ground.

I was already topless, so Annie moved her hands to my belt, unhooking it and pulling my pants down to my ankles. I slipped out of them somewhat timidly.

_Why was I nervous? _Everyone in the Capitol, everyone in all of Panem thought I was absolutely gorgeous, so why was I nervous to show my body to the girl I loved as her hands began pushing my boxers down to my ankles?

Maybe because her opinion is the only one that matters.

"Are…are you nervous Finnick?" She asked, a smirk playing with her lips.

I blushed and wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, thinking she'd offended me when of course she hadn't. I just smiled and whispered seductively, "Well I know how you can make it up to me."

I slid her dress down her body and threw it to the side, gazing at her gorgeous body. She wasn't wearing a bra and I lowered my face onto her uncovered breasts, kissing them softly. Her breath hitched and the moans issuing from her lips made me melt from the inside out.

I caressed her chest softly as I moved my lips to one of her nipples, sucking on it lightly and running my tongue over the bud.

"Uh.." Annie writhed beneath me, the way she moved against my already dripping arousal was painful.

I groaned, knowing I wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer.

I pulled her underwear off and her skin turned red. "Annie, it's okay." I whispered.

"I know…I'm just nervous." She said.

I took a deep, shaky breath. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready."

This would possibly be the most physically painful experience I'd ever endured if Annie wanted to turn back, but I would endure it for her.

"No…I…" She trailed off.

"Yes?" I asked, running my lips down her neck.

"Touch me Finnick."

I did as I was told and slipped my hand in between her legs, massaging her clit with my thumb.

"Ohh…" She groaned and arched her back into my fingers, causing me to slip one inside of her. I pumped in and out of her while my thumb circled her clit, a little shocked at how wet she'd become.

Was I really that much of a turn-on? I shook the conceded thought from my head and lowered my body onto hers, removing my hand.

"Finnick…you'll be gentle won't you?" She asked quietly, meeting my eyes.

"Of course." I promised, and with that I guided myself into her.

She let out a loud whimper when I broke her barrier and I looked at her sadly, wishing I could be the one to endure the pain of losing it instead of her.

"I'm sorry love…do you want me to stop?" I murmured.

"No." She said. "Just go slowly."

I nodded and kissed down her neck, running my lips over her smooth skin and letting my tongue graze her skin in time with my thrusts.

I thrust slowly and the painful moans came for a little longer, but then she lifted her hips to meet me.

"Uhh…" I groaned as I slipped farther into her, meeting her center. She moaned with pleasure and pulled me closer.

I sped up my thrusts and the way Annie kept sighing my name was sensational.

Our skin was hot and sweaty, what with our bodies being pressed completely together. Her body felt as if it were molded to mine, we fit together perfectly. The heat that radiated between us was comfortable and beautiful.

She caressed my face and knotted her fingers in my hair, kissing me softly on the lips in time with our thrusting.

I knew I was almost finished and Annie bit her lip, letting out a squeal of absolute bliss as her walls tightened around me.

"Finnick…ohh…" She buried her head in the crook of my neck as she had her orgasm.

The way her body shook under mine, shuddering pleasure, was all it took to me orgasm myself.

I released in her and let out a final, passionate groan, pressing my lips to hers.

Our bodies collapsed onto each other, and I rest my head on her rapidly rising and falling chest.

"I love you Annie Cresta. I love you more than anything." I whispered.

She ran her hands through my now sweaty and messy her, while kissing my forehead softly. She continued to massage my scalp as she finally got in control of her breathing and was able to speak again. "I love you too Finnick Odair. That was perfect."

And it was, it truly was. And at that moment, I knew that no matter what either of us would face in the future, no matter how terrible it would be, we would always have that moment to hold us together. We would always have each other, and our love was as sure as the waves crashing onto the beach just a few feet from us. Our love was as deep as the sea.

**A/N: Daww… I LOVE THEM! R&R please, and tell me if you'd like more Finnick/Annie fluffy one-shots! Or perhaps a full blown story…? I have an idea for one but I warn you if I do write it the plot will be VERY intense, it will include Finnick's experiences with prostitution. I know that's heart-breaking, but I'd love to write something as serious and wrenching as that. Anyone interested? R&R this story and if you'd like another tell me! **


End file.
